


Into Breaking Eyes

by Holde_Maid



Category: Highlander: The Series
Genre: Duelling, Other, Stream of Consciousness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-02
Updated: 2016-06-02
Packaged: 2018-07-11 19:03:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 238
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7066291
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Holde_Maid/pseuds/Holde_Maid
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Methos is fighting an unnamed adversary</p>
            </blockquote>





	Into Breaking Eyes

**Author's Note:**

> Author's Notes:  
> I suppose the rating "mature content" applies as much as it does to the series itself, as it deals with fighting to the death. However, there is no detailed description of the violence.  
> \---------------
> 
> This ficlet was written in answer to a challenge comprising an image of Methos killing an unknown individual - you'll probably find it at HLWW, among pictures of the Highlander film "The Source". The challenge was issued prior to the film's release.
> 
> Disclaimer:  
> Neither said picture nor the characters or universes of "Highlander: The Series" belong to me. I've no intention of infringing on the owner's rights and if I made any money off this, I'd happily split with them. Alas, I don't.

Looking back, you always know how you could have done better. How you could have escaped the fight. How you could have avoided running into this Immortal and hearing him challenge you. Looking back, you wish you had taken another path and were not standing here, exactly where you are.

As you stand, you look into his eyes. His name is meaningless. Whether he is cruel or gentle, guilty or innocent, young or old, all that is now meaningless. He is not anonymous to you. He is your enemy. With his challenge he has shed everything else. He has no identity anymore.

Only your adversity remains.

While fighting, you, too, are nothing but a fighter. You have no past and no future beyond this fight. No thought nor sentiment beyond deadly concentration on spotting his errors and making no mistakes yourself. Nothing at all exists but the space that your battle takes up.

While fighting, you are free.

But now you are screaming into breaking eyes, shouting your anger in the face of approaching death. A death the sword in your hands has brought on. In another moment you will swing that sword and it will kill again, though more finally this time. With the beheading, this transient freedom will be gone. Your past and future will catch up with you again, will choke you again.

Until the next fight sets you free for that one unbearable moment.


End file.
